Someday
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa besar pengaruh Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin orang pandai di luar sana mengeluarkan kata-kata indah seperti 'penyesalan selalu datang terakhir' berdasar akan adanya fakta. Fakta bahwa mereka sendiri mengalami apa yang mereka ucapkan. /Hyun 1st fic Comeback in 2014!/ ChanBaek/BaekYeol & lil bit KaiSoo. Feel free for reading:)


Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa besar pengaruh Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin orang pandai di luar sana mengeluarkan kata-kata indah seperti _'penyesalan selalu datang terakhir'_ berdasar akan adanya fakta. Fakta bahwa mereka sendiri mengalami apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Sekarang Baekhyun menyadari betapa pentingnya arti keberadaan Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Kalau bisa Baekhyun ingin memeluk Chanyeol lagi seperti dulu. Kalau bisa..

.

**Someday © Kim MinHyun**

**All Chara © each other and each couple.**

**YAOI. Serius, baca sampe bawah ya. :)**

.

Chanyeol tersenyum dipaksakan saat Baekhyun meminta putus padanya. Ia tau cepat atau lambat lelaki mungil bermarga Byun ini akan meminta berpisah darinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata yang mungkin hanya akan ia ucapkan sekali ini kepada Baekhyun. Sementara Kai yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya diam menyaksikan adegan yang menurutnya bagaikan telenovela itu.

Setelah punggung Chanyeol tidak dapat ia tangkap kembali lewat matanya, ia berbalik dan segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Kai. Ia butuh orang yang dapat menenangkannya sekarang. Biasanya memeluk Kai adalah cara paling efektif, tapi kini, entah kenapa sama sekali tidak bekerja. Sekarang ini, semua terasa berbeda.

.

**Meanwhile**

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju rumahnya. Taman di komplek memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan langit senja yang terlihat sendu dimatanya. Chanyeol tersenyum samar dan kembali melangkah. Mungkin hari-harinya nanti tidak akan sama lagi.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah namun tetap memberikan kesan hangat didalamnya. Ia berjalan masuk dan membungkuk pada dua orang penjaga yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk tadi.

Berjalan menuju kamarnya, Chnayeol nampak kehilangan fokus. Beberapa kali ia terselandung anak tangga yang akan ia pijak. Kejadian yang –tanpa sengaja– terlihat oleh beberapa maid dan butler yang bekerja di rumah –orang tua–nya.

Chanyeol hanya berpikir tentang satu hal, dan itu sudah pasti menyangkut seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melihatnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang mungkin sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai poros hidupnya.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun belum sempat menyadarinya ketika dengan tiba-tiba laki-laki tan itu datang mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu ia berarap Baekhyun dapat melihat semua dimatanya. Betapa lama Chanyeol menunggunya, menahan perih untuknya dan rela berkorban karenanya.

Namun untuk kali ini Chanyeol salah, Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali belum benar benar mau hanya melihat ke arahnya.

Jujur Chanyeol sudah sangat lelah terhadap Baekhyun. Karena itu ketika tadi Baekhyun meminta berpisah darinya ia hanya memberikan anggukan kecil yang sebenarnya memilki banyak makna.

Bukankah itu sebuah perpisahan yang manis? Tanpa ada kalimat kasar ataupun kalimat makian yang keluar.

Chanyeol tau ia tidak seberapa kuat, namun ia yakin ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Ia tau, suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya, mencintainya seperti ia menginginkan Baekhyun, seseorang yang nantinya.. akan mengambil tempat Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol meringis dalam hati. Kenapa ia jadi melankolis begini sih. Bergegas memutar kenop pintu kamarnya ia segara masuk. Mungkin suasana kamar akan membuatnya rileks.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak tak tentu di atas kasur queen sizenya. Ia hanya sedang gelisah.

Ia kembali mengingat saat dimana ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Entah karena alasan apa, itu juga sangat menyakiti Baekhyun. Sebagian hatinya ter-enyuh melihat binar luka dan kekecewaan dalam sorot mata Chanyeol.

Demi dagu runcing Kris! Dulu ia sudah telalu jauh menyakiti Chanyeol dan sekarang ditambah ia meminta hubungan mereka berakhir. Betapa Baekhyun merasa ia adalah orang terkejam didunia saat ini, dan mungkin seterusnya.

Kepalanya seakan berputar dan kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol berikan bagai sebuah roll film yang menampilkan kilas balik. Baekhyun sadar ada yang salah ketika ia lebih memilih Kai dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar ia melihat setitik kristal bening jatuh dari mata Chanyeol saat ia berkata bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Baekhyun sadar ada yang salah, benar-benar ada yang salah.

.

'_**You know Baek? Someday, someone's gonna love me, The way I wanted you to need me.**_

_**Someday, someone's gonna take your place..**_

_**One day, I'll forget about you. You'll see, I won't even miss you.**_

_**Someday, I know someone's gonna be there'**_

.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam bantal dan berkata dengan lirih bahwa

'i wish i could go back and change everything that i've done before.'

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, aktivitas chanyeol tetap berjalan seperti biasa namun dengan aura yang berbeda, saat istirahat tidak lagi ia habiskan di kantin melainkan ia habiskan untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Kadang ia tersenyum kala menemukan hal lucu dalam buku yang ia baca, namun tak jarang hatinya mencelos saat menemukan beberapa deret kalimat yang menurutnya seperti merujuk ke arah dirinya, contohnya yang satu ini,

'_**There's nothing worse than loving someone who is never going to stop disappointing you.'**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, membenarkan apa yang buku itu katakan.

Namun senyumannya hilang saat sosok yang sebenarnya sedang ia hindari tepat berada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tidak tau mengapa Baekhyun bisa ada diperpustakaan, namun ia yakin kisahnya pasti cukup panjang karena cukup dilihat dari pakaiannya saja, Baekhyun kelihatan tidak 'baik-baik saja'.

"Hai Baek...

...ada apa?" adalah serentet kalimat pertama yang memulai dialog mereka saat ini.

"Aku ingin bicara" Suara Baekhyun mencicit, bagai tikus yang tertangkap jepit penjebak, namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia malah tersenyum jenaka.

"Itu kau sudah bicara, Baekhyun" Baekhyun merona. "Bukan bicara yang itu maksudku" Sanggahnya.

"Yasudah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Baek?" Chanyeol menaruh buku yang ia baca ke atas meja perpustakaan, dan Baekhyun telah menangkap sinyal bahwa ia sudah mendapat perhatian Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Aku...

...baru sadar" Jeda, Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebelum menambahkan.

"Aku tau sangat terlambat untuk sadar, tapi, apa kita dapat kembali lagi?" Baekhyun berucap gugup.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Dia pergi, menyusul cinta pertamanya, Do Kyungsoo. Ke Jerman."

"Jadi kalau Kim Kai tidak pergi kau tidak akan mengatakan semua ini, Baek?" Selidik Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu Chanyeol. Bahkan sebelum dia pergi pun aku sudah memutuskannya." Baekhyun mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap mata Chanyeol yang tampak seperti menilainya.

"Aku memutuskannya setelah tiga hari kami bersama, dia berkata kalau sebenarnya ia juga masih ragu padaku dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar cinta pertamanya di Jerman. Ia juga menyampaikan salam permintaan maafnya untukmu, dia berkata ia merasa bersalah telah merebutku darimu"

"Tapi kau bukan milikku Baek" Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Maaf.. tapi Chanyeol, aku tau aku telah gagal, namun aku telah mencintaimu dari awal, dan kini biarkan aku mencintaimu sampai akhir. I can't erase you, please." Baekhyun hampir saja menumpahkan air matanya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak berdiri dan memeluknya lembut.

"Aku tidak tau Baek, tapi, tolong baca buku ini sampai selesai. Bye."

Baekhyun menerima dengan bingung buku yang Chanyeol berikan.

'_Honestly? buku apa ini?'_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun langsung membaca buku yang Chanyeol berikan, ia juga sedang malas ikut jam pelajaran kok. Bolos sesekali bukan masalah untuk murid rajin sepertinya.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah sampai pada halam terakhir buku yang ternyata sebuah novel tersebut, ia mengernyit, ada yang menganjal dihalaman terakhir buku ini.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka halam terakhir dan menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan

'_**Hei, aku akan belajar mencintaimu kembali. Ayo sama sama belajar saling mencintai! Ayo kita mulai semua dari awal.({})'**_

.

.

.

Loving you was easy. Losing you was hard. Loving you is still easy. But, knowing you are no longer mine, is the hardest of it all.

.

.

.

A/N: YOOO! MINHYUN IN DA HOUSE! Hahahaha xD EXO mau comeback yaaaw? xD hyun mah elus dada aja:) hihihihi...

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang dibawain Jessica di Romanic Fantasy tahun lalu, dia nyanyiin lagu dengan judul yang sama, nah itu lagu galau maximal.. Niatnya ini mau sad ending, cuma entah kenapa malah jadi happy begini:3 alur kecepetan? Hyun kan emang gitu. Typo(s)? Itu manusiawi mas:)

eh, betewe, hyun udah mau UN nih, tanggal 5-8 mei hyun UN, ada yang samaan? :) semoga kita dapet nem sesuai sama apa yang kita inginkan ya:P

Trus selama ini tuh hyun kena **WB**, pada tau wb kan? Writer block, nah ntu tuh, hyun jadi males banget bikin ff, yah walau sekalinya bikin juga ancur sih:P

Semoga readerdeul suka ne? :)

Last,

Review? :)


End file.
